Transmissive diffraction gratings use interference of wave fronts from a periodic structure to obtain diffraction effects.
A high refractive index diffraction grating has an interface between high refractive index material and low refractive index material that increases total internal reflection which can increase efficiency.
There is therefore a need for high refractive index diffraction gratings.